


Los celos de Temo

by Pigde07



Category: Mi marido tiene más familia (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Oneshot, aris pone en su lugar a yolo, aristemo, soy pésima en los tags
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigde07/pseuds/Pigde07
Summary: "Tengo miedo de que te guste alguien más."
Relationships: Aristóteles Córcega/Cuauhtémoc "Temo" López
Kudos: 1





	Los celos de Temo

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita originalmente en 2019 y publicada gratuitamente en wattpad bajo el mismo seudónimo que aquí: Pigde07.

Dedicado a todos ustedes que me leen. Gracias por la oportunidad.

Pigde 07

"Me estrellé con Aristóteles, un chavo... interesante"

La verdad tras escuchar aquellas palabras de esa chica es que Cuauhtémoc López sintió una sensación de amargura recorrerle por la garganta y en realidad ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo dos veces (no la pensó ni una vez) para ponerse de pie y responderle a aquella chiquita.

"Claro que Aristóteles es interesante, mi novio es lo máximo" dice y si evitarlo una mirada de suficiencia se posa en su rostro.

"Simón, mi yerno es lo má..." comienza diciendo Pancho antes de interrumpirse a sí mismo "ey, perate, perate"

El castaño no se molestó en añadir más porque con eso fue suficiente para borrarle la sonrisa a aquella niña mimada y Temo realmente había disfrutado el ver como su expresión iba disminuyendo hasta volverse un ceño fruncido.

"Sí" agrega su hermanito menor "y ellos son Aristemo" y toma lugar al costado de su hermano mayor.

"¿Qué es Aristemo?" pregunta con burla uno de los gemelos, al que Julio le rompió las gafas. No sabe bien quien es porque son muy parecidos, pero tampoco le interesa mucho descubrirlo.

"Es una unión de los nombres de mi cuñado y de Temo" responde Lupita con un tono alegre, que sin duda lleva un poquito de veneno entre sus palabras "así es como nos referimos a ellos por su noviazgo".

"Ya calcomanías" murmura Temo tomándolos de los hombros, aunque no lo dice, pero los ama un poquito más. "Regresemos a casa. Vamos Sebas" llama al pelirrojo.

Sebastián se levantó de la silla donde aún se mantenía sentado observando todo el intercambio de frases entre las personas nuevas y sus amigos. Siguiendo a Temo y a los mellizos caminaron con dirección al departamento de los López, sin embargo, Sebastián Legorreta no podía marcharse sin mirar con un poco de desprecio a los chicos. Si pusieran en una balanza entre lo mal que Julio le caía al principio y en lo que ahora aborrecía a los gemelos, los gemelos le ganaban por mucho.

.

.

.

Los chicos López y el pequeño Legorreta Córcega están sentados en la sala del departamento de Pancho, hay un silencio alrededor de ellos que puede catalogarse simplemente como tenso, todos ahí aún tenían presente el encuentro con la nueva familia y aunque la cosa no iba con el señor Ernesto y puede que sea el menos culpable de todos, no pueden evitar el que sus hijos les caigan mal.

Cuauhtémoc no puede catalogarse como una persona afectada ante la presencia de una chica bonita (porque lo era) simplemente tenía esa sensación amarga en la boca de su estómago que ascendía hacia su garganta. Era repugnante. En su mente únicamente se reproducía lo dicho por esa misma chica, Yolo. No sabía cómo sentirse ante aquello, sabía que Ari y el eran una pareja estable y se querían, si no no estuvieran juntos ¿verdad?

Y pensando en el chico de sus sueños... un mensaje hizo sonar y vibrar su celular y claro que sabía que era su novio porque conocía el tono que le tenía.

Bae♥

¿En 5 en la azotea?

Le hizo sonreír y respondió "Estoy ahí en dos"

.

.

.

Ambos chicos se encontraban en el cuarto de la azotea, cuarto en el que se llevaban a cabo las reuniones de la tropa, estaban editando el video de la canción del rizado que habían grabado en la escuela. El castaño estaba verdaderamente muy emocionado con la idea de que su novio lograra todo lo que siempre ha soñado y querido para él.

Aristóteles mencionaba con Temo que la edición iba quedando bien, que, sin embargo, necesitaba una edición más ágil para que atrapara a los espectadores y lo pudieran apreciar.

Temo amaba ver como los ojitos de su novio brillaban de manera preciosa ante él, le emocionaba y también le comentaba que le iba a quedar increíble aquel video y que las personas que lo vieran iban a dejar excelentes comentarios, el rizado simplemente le sonreía bonito y le decía 'ojalá'.

La felicidad de los dos cuando se encontraban juntos no se comparaba a absolutamente nada, difícilmente podían dejar de sonreir y de ponerse un poco sonrojados ante la mirada del otro. No lo decían, pero ambos están perdidamente enamorados.

"Oye" le habla el rizado a Temo, tras mirarse un tiempo sin decir nada "¿Cómo van las cosas en tu casa? ¿Si se han acoplado bien?"

No hace mucho que Susana se había mudado al departamento con ellos, la convivencia a veces solía ser dura, Sebastián y Julio no se llevaban muy bien y Susana decía que la casa está un poco... mañosa.

"Sí" Temo sonríe mirando al suelo "estamos un poquito apretados, con bronquitas... pero ahí vamos"

Ari sonríe hacia su novio "Que bueno"

El castaño no estaba seguro de si contarle sobre el incidente de la mañana, aunque sentía que no se podía guardar... de todos modos, él debía de reafirmar lo que ya sabía, lo necesitaba para sentirse seguro.

"Y hablado de apretados" comienza a decir tratado de sonar casual "creo que vamos a tener vecinos nuevos" mira el rostro de Ari y reconoce la incertidumbre así que asiente "sí, conocí a una tal Yolo, que se había tropezado contigo, un chavo.... Interesante".

Ari frunció su ceño al escuchar lo dicho por su bonito novio, si bien, él se había tropezado con la chica por la mañana y manchándola con la harina que estaba destinada para su tío Eugenio, le fue indiferente, era una chica más y nunca le habían gustado.

"¿Neta dijo eso?"

El castaño asintió "pero no me quiero mal viajas... pero si me di ola impresión de que le gustaste..."

El más joven miraba al rizado con ojitos temerosos, se sentía como un tonto al decirle eso a su novio, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poquito celoso, él estaba consiente que Aristóteles era un chico muy (ensero muy) apuesto y cualquiera de podía fijar en él.

"O sea" comienza el rizado acomodándose en su lugar para verlo más de frente "note que me vio de manera peculiar, pero mira, no alucinemos de más. Tú sabes que yo solo miro a una persona"

El corazón comenzó a palpitar de manera apresurada, las palabras de Ari más la intensa mirada que le estaba dando mientras lo decía, le dejaban en claro que lo amaba, que Ari lo amaba. A él.

Una sonrisa de enamorado se expandió por su carita y son poder evitarlo se lanzó hacia el puf donde el rizado se encontraba sentado para poder abrazarlo por lo hombros. Aristóteles lo recibió con una risita y con gusto lo estrechó entra sus brazos, mientras Temo escondía su rostro en el cuello de Ari e inhalaba el perfume de su piel.

"Esto es nuevo" murmura el rizado en la cabellera de Temo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Temo aun sobre el cuello de Ari. El rizado sintió una sensación agradable al sentir el aliento de su novio en esa parte.

"El verte celoso" aunque temo no lo veía, sabía que Ari estaba sonriendo.

"No estoy celoso" el castaño suena indignado "sólo cuido lo que es mío"

Y no se da cuenta hasta que ya es demasiado tarde y las palabras ya han sido pronunciadas, se avergüenza un poco y esconde más su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del rizado.

"En ese caso" dice el rizado mordiendo su labio reteniendo la risita que amenaza con salir "tampoco yo estaba celoso de Diego. También cuidaba lo que era mío"

"Si estabas celoso de Diego, no éramos novios"

"Siempre me has pertenecido, Temo" dice bajando la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada del castaño "aunque no seas un objeto, tu corazón ya era mío; y el mío ya era tuyo" se dan un pequeño beso esquimal "Eres todo para mí, Cuauhtémoc López"

Ambos sonríen embobados y se quedan mirando hacia los ojos del otro, se acercan poco a poco y no pueden mentir, se sienten nerviosos, ellos nunca se han besado. El rizado siempre había marcado el rito del proceso de su relación y Temo no hacía nada que hiciera que se sintiera presionado, sabía que Ari requería de tiempo para asimilar todo lo que era y de verdad, no tenía prisa, él lo ama, no por lo que hacen físicamente sino por lo que sienten emocionalmente.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, a solo centímetros de lo que Temo había estado esperando (en que no tuviera prisa no quería decir que no tenía ganas de besarlo, porque quería. Créanle. Quería mucho.) Milímetros lo separaban de la mejor sensación que pudiera sentir sin embargo...

"Este es el cuarto de la azotea que les mencione"

Ambos chicos se separaron de manera apresurada, no es que estuvieran haciendo nada malo, son novios después de todo. Fue más la adrenalina que sentían en ese momento y la voz del padre del menor quien los hizo reaccionar de esa manera.

La puerta del pequeño cuarto se abrió y quien entró de a primeras fue Yolo y cuando el castaño la vio giró los ojos y murmuro:

"Lo que me faltaba"

"Did you say something?" la niña preguntó.

El castaño no contestó, la ignoró, pero no giró su rostro, solo se le quedo viendo, al contrario del rizado quien la miraba con curiosidad en su rostro. Una gran incógnita se reflejaba ahí.

"Is something wrong, Aris?"

Ari miró con la cabeza ladeada a su novio y después a Yolo "Es que no hablo muy el inglés" dice explicando su reacción. Temo, quien se encontraba a un lado de Yolo, solo miraba el intercambio de frases con el rostro serio, los celos lo estaban consumiendo. No podía negarlo. Aunque no tuviera por qué estar celoso.

"No te preocupes" le respondió con una sonrisa "puedes aprender y a lo mejor te das cuenta que te gustan cosas que no sabías"

Eso, en serio, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Aristóteles mostró cara seria ante eso, él entendió lo que ella quiso decir... pero no pudo decir nada, porque antes de que pudiera decirlo, el castaño salió del cuarto de manera apresurada no sin antes tomar su celular.

"Temochas ¿Qué pasa hijo?" preguntó el padre del castaño al ver el rostro de su hijo cuando paso a su lado. A sabiendas que Yolo había entrado hace unos momentos al cuarto, fácil pudo sumar dos más dos. Temó no le contesto a su padre solo pasó por el costado de este llevándose casi de corbata a los gemelos.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" cuestiono el padre de los gemelos. Aunque para sí mismo pudo deducir que la salida del joven muchacho tenía que ver con la presencia de su hija.

Al mismo tiempo, en el cuarto de la azotea, Aris un observaba la puerta por la que su novio se acababa de marchar. No la pensó dos veces y comenzó a caminar hacia ella para ir tras su novio, sin embargo, se detuvo para ofrecerle un par de palabras a la chica. Porque él no podía simplemente dejar que les faltara el respeto de esa manera.

"¿Sabes?" comenzó diciendo y giro a verla a los ojos "no creas que tienes alguna oportunidad conmigo. La verdad me alagas a mí a mi ego, muchas gracias. Pero no estoy interesada en ti, no eres la primera chica a la que le gusto y realmente no me interesa en lo más mínimo. No quiero sonar grosero, pero tu actitud ha sido nefasta y fastidiosa. No puedes obtener todo lo que quieres. Neta. Acabas de hacer sentir mal a la mejor persona que pudiste conocer. Tu no me conoces, no nos conoces. No puedes venir aquí con tu carita de niña que no rompe ningún plato y querer hacer las cosas a tu modo... no va a suceder. Y tienes razón, me gustaron cosas que no sabía que me gustaron; me gusta cuando Temo me mira, me gusta cuando toma mi mano, cuando me dice que me quiere, me gusta ver su carita cuando sonríe.... Me gusta él y no sabía que podía gustarme hasta que simplemente pasó. Temo es mi novio y lo amo, quiero que entiendas eso. Para mí no hay más nadie que él. No me interesa nadie que no sea él y por si todo esto no te ha dejado una cosa clara. Quiero que sepas que soy gay y no tienes ninguna oportunidad, no me gustas ni me vas a gustar jamás"

Aristóteles no espero en realidad a la que la chica dijera algo, no hacía falta. Sin mirarla, giro su cuerpo para ahora si ir tras su novio y al hacerlo se encontró con dos pequeños niños que lo miraban con la boca abierta, un señor que desconocía y por detrás de ellos estaba su suegro que lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, recibió un asentimiento por su parte y supo que había hecho lo correcto.

El no espero a que le dijeran nada, sabía que su novio no se encontraba bien así que fue tras de él. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y al llegar al final de ellas donde se encontraba su departamento lo miró sentado justo en el último escalón. Le dolió el corazón cuando notó que el castaño retiraba de manera apresurada las lágrimas de su rostro para que no lo viera llorar. Aristóteles le había prometido que le iba a pagar con pura felicidad y justo en ese momento no lo estaba haciendo.

"Temo..."

"¿Sí Ari?" murmuro en respuesta.

El rizado no dijo nada, lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia su departamento. Su madre se encontraba en su turno en la panadería, así que ahí podrían tener u poco de privacidad. Cuando se encontraron dentro del departamento, le tendió un vaso con agua para que Temo se hidratara un poco y pasara el trago amargo que la estadounidense le había hecho pasar.

"¿Puedes contarme?" le pregunto un par de minutos después cuando supo que se había calmado.

Temo guardó silencio y su mirada se quedó fija en el vaso que tenía entre sus manos, su vista se mostraba renuente a mirar a ver a su novio a los ojos.

"Cariño, háblame" murmuró el rizado. Obtuvo una risita de respuesta y todo se volvió confuso para Aristóteles y hasta un poco frustrante. "¿De qué te ríes?" cuestionó entre dientes.

"Es que ni si quiera te das cuenta ¿no?"

Ari lo hacía. "¿Darme cuenta de qué?

El castaño negó con la cabeza y al fin alzó la vista hacia el rizado, su mirada desprendía furia hacia Ari y éste último no comprendía por qué.

"Me da miedo que te guste alguien más"

Ari sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones de forma inesperada, como si hubiera recibido un golpe. Él no quería sentirse tan lastimado como lo hacía. Su novio prácticamente estaba diciendo que no confiaba en el ni en sus sentimientos, que no confiaba en lo que ellos tenían y que era posible que le gustara alguien más ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de Temo para pensar que le iba a gustar alguien más si con él lo tenía todo? No sabía. Y no quería discutir, de verdad que no.

"Mejor hasta ahí la dejamos Temo"

Temo entro en un ligero shock cuando se dio cuenta del cambio en las facciones de su novio y el dolor que pasaba por sus ojos; también estaba eso que dijo y un pánico comenzó a asentarse en su pecho ¿Qué dejaban? ¿la relación? ¿Ari estaba terminando con él? Luego vio como caminaba hacia la puerta y se paraba frente a ella para hacerle una seña para que se retirara, su corazón se quebró un poquito más.

Camino lentamente asintiendo, sin embargo, no se quería ir. No así, no quería perder a Ari. Pero lo único que podía hacer era respetar la decisión del rizado y si él quería que se marchara, lo haría. Aunque le doliera.

Aristóteles miraba con molesta a su novio, pero le dolía estar pasando por todo eso, las discusiones no eran no eran para él, quería estar bien con Temo.

La culpa no era de él, pero cuando lo vio a punto de salir no pudo dejarlo. Tomó su muñeca con cuidado y lo jaló hacia su cuerpo abrazándolo por la cintura. El castaño inmediatamente comenzó a temblar en sus brazos escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del rizado.

No hablaron, se mantuvieron abrazados fundiéndose uno en el cuerpo del otro, tratando de dejar la pelea detrás, sabían que tenían que hablarlo, sabían que tenían que solucionar todas esas inseguridades que Temo tenía.

Lloraron, deben admitirlo. Se sentían un poco idiotas por eso, pero no les importaba. Cuando estaban juntos nada les importaba. El rizado dejó un montón de besos por todo el rostro del castaño, en su frente, en sus mejillas probando sus lágrimas, en su nariz, pero nunca en los labios.

"No puedo creer que desconfíes de mi" murmuro el rizado "me duele que no creas lo suficiente en lo que siento por ti, que dudes del amor que te tengo después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos. Enfrente a mi familia por ti. Me gustaría que te guardaras bien en esa cabecita hermosa que tienes, que eres mi primer amor. Que eres el único. Eres el amor de mi existencia y en serio, no puedes ir por la vida pensando que me va a gustar alguien más cuando contigo tengo todo y más. Sé quién soy, Temo y también sé qué quiero y es a ti. Quiero estar siempre contigo, quiero seguir siendo Aristemo siempre, quiero compartir tantas primeras veces contigo, quiero estar contigo de todas las formas posibles."

Temo miró a su novio con las lágrimas inundando sus mejillas y con el corazón lleno de amor dentro de su pecho, las palabras que le había dicho Ari lo hicieron ver como un idiota desconfiado ¿Cómo iba a pensar que Ari podía gustarle otra persona con la forma en que lo mira? Ahora se daba cuenta de lo imbécil que había sonado.

"No tienes por qué sentir celos de nadie, Temo. Soy tuyo solamente y te pertenezco en cuerpo y en alma, te amo. Te amo mi Temo."

No lo planearon y si lo hubieran hecho no hubiera salido tan natural como en ese momento, aun con las lágrimas regadas por las mejillas de ambos y los labios con un ligero sabor salado, ellos juntaron sus bocas... Ari fue quien hizo el primer movimiento siendo encontrado por Temo a mitad del camino. Una revolución de sentimiento había surgido en sus estómagos. Ellos no sentían mariposas, ellos sentían un zoológico completo. Ahí, justo en ese momento, supieron que nada importaba si estaban juntos. Eran ellos dos contra el resto y no les importaba.

Temo fue el primero en separarse, el aire le hacía falta en sus pulmones, miró los labios rojos e hinchados de Ari y no quiso sonreír, pero amo ser él, el causante de eso. El decidió que quería ver los labios de su novio así más seguido. Besados por él.

"Perdóname Ari, en serio" Temo murmuro con sus ojos brillosos mirando los de Ari "por ser tan tonto y pensar eso... yo confío en ti"

"No tengo porque perdonarte nada mi amor" Temo tembló de felicidad al escuchar el apodo que su novio había utilizado y sus mejillas se colorearon de carmín un poco más "pero no quiero volver a saber de los celos de Temo. No son sanos y tú no tienes por qué estar celoso de nadie"

"No puedo prometértelo" dijo con sinceridad "porque los celos son muy naturales, pero no pretendo ser toxico ni tampoco celarte de manera que parezca que no confío en ti, porque si lo hago. Te amo también Ari Eres el mejor bailarín, el mejor cantante, el mejor influencer, eres aún mejor persona, eres el mejor amigo y también eres el mejor novio. Te amo Aristóteles Córcega eres todo, eres mi todo."

De vuelta se encontraron en una ligera pelea con sus labios aun abrazados, Ari acariciaba con cariño la pequeña cintura de su novio, Temo jugaba con los rizos del Ari enredando sus dedos y jalándolo levemente, había descubierto que a su novio le gustaba... estaban tan inmersos uno en el otro, en las sensaciones que se hacían sentir mutuamente que no escucharon a Pancho tocar la puerta ni tampoco lo escucharon entrar gritando que Polita ocupaba de la ayuda de Aris en la panadería y cuando Pancho llegó a la pequeña salita de la casa de Ari se dio cuenta porqué. Y para Pancho ver eso le hizo sonreír, notaba las lágrimas en el rostro de ambos, pero también la forma en que se sostenían, como si no quisieran soltarse y tal vez era así... y Pancho miró levemente en dirección hacia el cielo y le mando una sonrisa a Laura, la madre del castaño, diciéndole que había crecido y que ahora era libre y amado. Era todo lo que pedían para sus hijos.

Pero Pancho también era de esas personas que les gustaba bromear y meter terror en los novios de sus hijos, primero con Tomás, luego con el Pollis y ahora con Ari... supone que también lo haría con Dave en el futuro si seguía con su hija Lupita.

"¡Aristóteles Córcega! ¡Cuauhtémoc López Torres!"

Ambos chicos se separaron rápidamente sorprendidos porque ellos no habían escuchado a Pancho. Sus mejillas se colorearon de un fuerte rojo y Ari tuvo un poco de miedo.

Su suegro nunca había dicho su nombre de manera correcta, suponía que ahora era un caso serio así que trago saliva.

"¡Chiflando y aplaudiendo!" grito y después agregó "canijos estos"

"¡Papá!"

"¡Señor!"

Aristemo se miraron y después entrelazaron sus manos, Ari dejó un beso en el dorso de la manita el contrario y se dedicaron una mirada que solamente ellos sabían el significado.

Viniera lo que viniera en el futuro, pasara lo que pasara. Ellos siempre iban a buscar la manera de solucionar las cosas, porque lo que ellos tenían no se podía comparar con nada. Porque, a fin de cuentas, ellos son Aristemo y es lo único importante.


End file.
